Conventionally, a cold-storage type cooling device for a trucker nap, described in JP 8-175167A, is known. A container, in which a cold-storage material is sealed, is made of a resin film, in the cold-storage type cooling device of JP 8-175167A. A recess portion and a protrusion portion are provided on a surface of the container, and are configured such that an air passage for air cooled by the cold-storage material is formed by the recess portion.
In a cold storage time, refrigerant flows into refrigerant tubes in which the container is inserted, so as to configure an evaporator for a trucker nap. Thus, air passing through the air passage is supplied to the trucker, thereby performing a cooling operation by the evaporator.
In the above cold-storage type cooling device, an evaporator for a vehicle interior, for cooling the trucker during a vehicle running, is located separately from the evaporator for a trucker nap, such that refrigerant discharged from a compressor flows into both the evaporators in parallel.
In the above cold-storage type cooling device, a cold-storage heat exchanger used as the evaporator for a trucker nap only causes air to perform heat exchange with the cold-storage material and to flow, after being cold-stored. Thus, in order to perform the cooling of a vehicle compartment, another evaporator used as a cooling heat exchanger is required, thereby increasing the cost.
Furthermore, when the refrigerant tube and the cold storage container are bonded and brazed, a clearance may be caused between a surface of the cold storage container and a surface of the refrigerant tube, and thereby condensed water generated on the evaporator surface may enter into the clearance. Thus, in a case where the refrigerant temperature is equal to or lower than 0° C., the condensed water in the clearance is frozen.
When the condensed water is frozen in the clearance, the volume of the frozen part is expanded, thereby causing a frost break such as a break of the refrigerant tube and the cold storage container. If a cold storage, a cooling of a compartment due to the refrigerant tube, and a cooling of the compartment due to the cold release of the cold storage material are performed by using a single heat exchanger, air passes around the cold storage container even in the cold storage time, and water in the air easily adheres on the surface of the cold storage container. In this case, the above problem of the frost break is remarkable.